What if I was in Duelist Kingdom?
by Yago13
Summary: Tells the story of a young man's journy through the Duelist Kingdom with ties to the ancient Egyption Pharoh, and the Tomb Keeper Clan. This is my first story, so please be a good sport and R&R! Thanx!
1. Default Chapter

What if I was in duelist Kingdom?  
  
Note from the author- this is my version of what would happen if I was  
  
Duelist Kingdom. I have made everything that you will read here by myself, with credit to Kazuki Takahashi, who is the creator of the fabulous world that is YU-GI-OH! Just to tell you, I am writing this before I begin the actual storyline, so I do not know what type of language I will use, or the extent of the content. This is also the uncut version, and an edited one will be coming out after the completion of the first version. Thank you for your time spent in reading this manuscript.  
  
Chapter 1- Old Games, New Tricks  
  
I look up and see the ship. Wow, I think to myself, that is some ship. I walk the line, holding my bag snuggly over my shoulder. I inch my way forward, each time walking only but a few feet at most, before stopping again. Finally, I get up to the front of the line. There stands a tall man, with a black suit on, and black sunglasses. He is holding a book also black.  
  
Suit- "Present your starchips and dueling glo." Stops talking as an obnoxious and very beautiful woman comes marching up to us.  
  
Woman- "Here you are my starchips, and dueling glove. Now, I demand to know where my room is!"  
  
Me- "Heh! Hello, I was next in line!" I say, angrily.  
  
Woman- "Sorry hun, but I-" she stops short to look at me. She blushes slightly, and looks me up and down. "Ah, I mean, well, do you expect a lady like me to stand out here in the middle of the night, waiting in line? Well do you?"  
  
Me- "I ah."  
  
Woman- "Well there you go." Turns and looks at the suit. "So, where is my room?"  
  
Suit- Well, what is your name, ma'am?  
  
Woman- Mai. Mai Valentine.  
  
Suit- looks in the black book he was holding. "Valentine, Valentine, nope, I don't see you in here.  
  
Mai- "So what does that mean?"  
  
Suit- it means you must sleep out on deck, with the other duelists.  
  
Mai- "WHAT! THAT IS ABSOLUTELY ABBSURD! ME, SLEEPING WITH ALL.THEM!"  
  
Suit- "Yes ma'am."  
  
Mai- "WELL, CALL YOUR SUPERIOR, I WOULD LIKE TO SPEAK TO HIM RIGHT NOW!"  
  
Suit- "Look, there is nothing I can do. Please, go on to the boat, and ask for Johnson. He is in charge of passengers cabins, and will be able to help you."  
  
Mai-"WELL, YOU CAN BE SURE I WILL!"  
  
Suit- looks at her until she disappears on deck. Then looks back at me. "I am terribly sorry about that. Now, as I was saying before we were interrupted, please present your starchips and dueling glove.  
  
Me- "here they are."  
  
Suit- "yes, thank you. And what is your name sir?  
  
Me- Well, my real name is Ian Spiegel, but please, if you have to mark me down for anything, just call me Pendrix.  
  
Suit- Thank you, Mr. Spiegel. My records show that you have taken the place of Bandit Keith as the #1 duelist in America. As doing such, you have access to our very special deluxe suite. Thank you for participating in our Duelist Kingdome tournament.  
  
Pendrix- Thank you for having me.  
  
Suit- Now, please make your way up to the ship. Take a right as soon as you get on, and you will see a table with envelopes on it. Find the one with your name on it, and take it. It has the room number and key to the room you will be staying in during our journey to the Duelist Kingdome.  
  
Pendrix- nods, and head up the stairs, onto the ship. As soon as I get on the ship I see duelists everywhere, dueling and trading. None of that interests me. All I want to do is find my room, and go over my strategy. So, I take the first right, and find the table that the suit told me of. I take the envelope with my name on it. It says room 205B. So I go to room 205B, or at least try to go to it. In all actuality, I have no idea where that might be. I look up from the envelope for a second, as I see another suit coming my way and I begin to say "Excuse m." when I hear an all to familiar voice screaming.  
  
Mai- " WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DON'T GET A SUITE? I AM A TOP RANKED DUELIST!"  
  
Suit- "Look ma'am, I can not help you. All our rooms are full, and unless you can get someone to share rooms with you, you must sleep in one of our regular cabins, in one of our cots, with the other duelists downstairs"  
  
Pendrix- "Heh, I wouldn't mind sharing my room."  
  
Mai- " WHAT DO YOU- what?" she looks at me.  
  
Pendrix- "Hi again. Look, I wouldn't mind sharing my room, I'm sure there are two beds, and it looks like a beautiful lady like you shouldn't be sleeping out here. So if that is ok with you Mr.."  
  
Suit- "Johnson, call me Johnson. That would be fine. Now, you two better get going, your not suppose to be in this wing of the ship."  
  
Mai- "yes, lets go." She says with a slight smile, and a wink at me.  
  
Pendrix- "Sorry sir, but can you tell me where this room is?"  
  
Suit-"Sure. Room 205B, wow, that is one of the best suites on the boat. But, there is only one bed. You sure you want to share it?"  
  
Pendrix-" Sharing a suite with one bed on a luxury cruise with a beautiful woman like her? Yeah, I think I can manage,"  
  
Suit- I hear ya' body. Anyway, it's that way." He said as he pointed to the left. "Have fun."  
  
Pendrix- walks to where Mai is.  
  
Mai- "It's really nice of you to share your room with me." She said as she walks next to me.  
  
Pendrix- "Yeah." I opened the door when we found it, and turned the light on.  
  
Mai- "wait a minute, there is only one bed. Great. Now where are you going to sleep?" She asked.  
  
Pendrix- "What! This is my suite. I will sleep in the bed.  
  
Mai- "I don't think so."  
  
Pendrix- sighs. "How about this. We duel for it?"  
  
Mai- "Hum. Good idea. But, lets make it more interesting. We play a strip duel. Each time you lose 1000 life points, you take 2 articles of clothing off. The winner gets the bed.  
  
Pendrix- "Fine. Lets duel." They each got their dueling decks out, and put them on the table.  
  
Mai- "First turn honors are mine. I draw. Now, I set two trap cards, and one monster. End move.'  
  
Pendrix- "Fine. I draw. Summon Cannon Soldier in attack mode, and attack your creature!"  
  
Mai- "It was a Harpie lady. She gets sent to the card graveyard too bad. Now, my move begins, as I draw. I activate this trap card Aqua chorus. If I have more than one copy of the same monster on the field, each of their attacks is raised by 500 points. So, I play reborn the monster to bring back Harpie lady. Now I activate two elegant egotists to bring out two Harpie lady sisters. Each of their attack is raised by 500, to make their total 2450. Now, I activate Raigeki Break, to discard one card from my hand to destroy your monster. Now, I attack with all my Harpies! End turn."  
  
Mai -8000 Pendrix- 1800  
  
Pendrix- takes off 9 articles of clothing, leaving him in only boxers. "Good move. Now, allow me to show you mine. I play the gracefull charity magic card. I must now discard two, so I discard Jinzo, and cannon soldier. And I activate the magic card dark hole. You monsters are gone. Now I monster reborn Jinzo onto the field. As I said before, your move was good, but not great. In your rush for life point damage, and quick control of the game, you forgot completely about your hand. A costly mistake, as I now play a card called Yata-Garusa, and attack with them both. Now, Yata-Garusa goes back to my hand, and you can't draw. Your move.  
  
Mai- 5400 Pendrix- 1800  
  
Mai- Takes off both boots and her vest and necklace. "Yata-Garusa is a worthless card. 200 points. Wow. Now, all I have to do is draw a card, and"  
  
Pendrix-interrupts "Did you not just hear what I said? You can't draw this turn!"  
  
Mai- "Oh. Ok, well that s not a big deal because next turn I will." she stops short and thinks. "Wait, so you.you're just going to play that card again, and get my life points again won't you." Pendrix nods. "Aw, I end my turn."  
  
Pendrix- "I draw. Play Yata-Garusa, and they both will attack.  
  
Mai- 2800 Pendrix-1800  
  
Mai- Takes off her2nd necklace, an earring, unties her shirt and throws it to the ground, revealing a black silk bra, takes off her skirt, revealing a black silk thong two bracelets, and a toe ring, and three rings on her fingers.  
  
Pendrix- finds himself longing to hold her, caress her, and kiss her. He then remembers that if he can last one more turn, he will win.  
  
Mai- "Do you like my bra? I had it especially made to take off." she then puts her hands behind her back and undoes the bra, revealing her soft tender breasts. She starts to rub herself, and smiles. "I have an idea." She says as she stands up and walks to Pendrix, hands at her sides. "Why don't we do a different kind of duel?" she says as she sits on his lap. She puts her hands around his neck and kisses him. He kisses back, and starts to touch her breasts. They then stand up, intertwined, and fall on the bed together, the duel forgotten.  
  
Well, we all know what is happening now. But what is in store for the dueling-bound at the Duelist Kingdom? Stay tuned for Chapter 2: The King, and his knights, only found within the WHAT IF?  
  
YAGO13 


	2. The King and His Knights

What if I was in duelist Kingdom?  
  
Note from the author- this is my version of what would happen if I was  
  
Duelist Kingdom. I have made everything that you will read here by myself, with credit to Kazuki Takahashi, who is the creator of the fabulous world that is YU-GI-OH! Just to tell you, I am writing this before I begin the actual storyline, so I do not know what type of language I will use, or the extent of the content. This is also the uncut version, and an edited one will come out following the completion of the first version. Thank you in your time spent in reading this manuscript.  
  
Chapter 2- The Kings and his Knights  
  
Pendrix- "Mmm, what time is it?" I ask sleepily. I turn over on my side for a moment, and then smell something. "What the. what is that smell?" Then I remember the events of the past night, the duel, and then the, well, duel. I look over to see if she is still there, and, surprise, she's gone. I figure she couldn't have gotten that far, as it isn't that big of a ship. I get up, I dress, and making sure I have my key, lock the door to my suite and walk out onto the front deck. I look around and try to wake up a little more. I see duelists all around me, chatting idiotically with there friends. Fools. Each and every one of them thinks they have a chance at this tournament. Again, fools. Oh well. I walk a little ways down, and see that there is a buffet out for breakfast. I go up to the dishes that were there, to see what the selection was. There was just about everything you could think of for breakfast out, eggs pancakes, cereal, oatmeal, apples, oranges, grapes, anything and everything really. I figured this was probably the last real meal I would be having for a while, especially since we would be in the Duelist kingdom soon, so I decided to stock up. I took just about everything I could with me, for future consumption. I was on my way out of the dining room, when four duelists walked in pass me; I caught a few words of their conversation.  
  
Green coat- "I'm starvin' Yugi. I hope they got some Lucky Charms!"  
  
Yugi- "Yeah, ok Joey."  
  
Girl- "You guys are to much."  
  
Brown Coat- " Then maybe you should, er, calm us down Tea?" (  
  
Tea- "TRISTEN!" she then smacks him.  
  
Tristen- ( (  
  
Pendrix- As I walked past them, my eye immediately caught a pendant the one they called Yugi was wearing. It was shaped like an ancient Egyptian pyramid, and there was just something about it. It intrigued me, to the point where I did this: "Hello, sorry to bother you, but I must say, that pendant of yours, well, it's special isn't it?"  
  
Yugi- "What? Oh, oh yes! Thank you. Yes, it is actually. A memento of my grandfather." He paused for a second, rubbed his eye, and then said, "I'm. I'm sorry."  
  
Pendrix- His face got all scrunched up after he said that. It was if saying that word had hurt him somehow. I wondered why. "Is, is it something I said?"  
  
Joey- "Nah man, it's just hard for him to talk about his grandpa right now. He was recently, um, separated from him."  
  
Pendrix- "Ah, I see. Well, I offer you my condolences."  
  
Yugi- looked up. He had tears in his eyes, but seemed ok. " Thank, thank you. Well, we must be going. Good luck in the tournament."  
  
Pendrix- "Same to all of you. Good day." With that, I walked back to my room. Out side, were two duelists. I recognized them from the regional championships of Japan. One was Weevil Underwood, and the other was Rex Raptor.  
  
Weevil- "whose suite is this? I'm the regional champ, and my suite isn't nearly this nice!"  
  
Rex- "Who cares about the suite. It's the girl who just walked in that makes me jealous!"  
  
Pendrix- Girl? Oh! It must be Mai. Actually, come to think of it, it did take me a while to find a key this morning. "Excuse me boys, this is my suite, so if you could, well, leave. that would be great."  
  
Weevil- "And who exactly are you!"  
  
Pendrix- "I am the one who will win this tournament, so, if you could, like I said, leave." I went to open the door, when it slammed me in the face. Mai then walked out.  
  
Mai- "Oh hi, hun," she then kissed me, and helped me up. "What are you gawking at!" she said to Rex and Weevil. "Well, shoo!"  
  
Weevil- "Of course." He said to Mai. He walked past me and whispered in my ear "Good luck in the tournament, you'll need it." He then walked of.  
  
Mai- "Gawkers. Anyway," she grabbed me by the hand and took me into the room, and locked the door. She then went to sit on the bed, and took her boots off. She went to a dresser that was in the corner, and took out a white shirt, and starting untying the knots on the one she was wearing. She then stopped, and looked towards me, and said in a sweet delicate voice, "Could you help me. I'm having trouble untying this knot...  
  
Pendrix- I didn't even look up from the food I was putting in my bag when I said the following. "I know your type Mai. You use your looks to your advantage, to win over the affections of people. Notice my use of the word people, as I am sure you have not been with only men." I took a minute to stop, and look at her. She was smiling like she hadn't heard a word I had said, and began walking slowly up to me.  
  
Mai- "So, what's the problem? We're having fun, right? Why not have some more." She leaned in for a kiss, when I took a step back.  
  
Pendrix- "That's not it. Look. I know that the only reason you slept with me last night was to avert a loss at duel monsters. The only reason I allowed it to happen before I had added another win to my ego, was that, well, you are extremely hot. And I wanted to get into your pants. Besides that, I know that you are much to smart to use your real deck in a little practice duel like that. So, basically, I know you used me for the suite, and to scope out the compititon. And, all things aside, if this weren't a tournament, I would probably let this happen. But it is. And I'm here to win. Oh, and one last thing, the other thing you wanted, to see my deck, was not successful, as I have already said that I was not using the deck I plan to use in the tournament, so if you excuse me." I got up and got my things ready for the departure onto the duelist kingdom.  
  
Mai- "Well, that was some lecture." She backed away and finished getting dressed by herself. She put all her things in her bag, and walked to the door. She opened it, and then, rethought it and closed the door. She dropped her bag onto the floor, crossing her arms. She then said this, "Just to tell you slick, I didn't ask for us to have a strip duel because I was afraid of losing a duel. I liked you. I thought you were worth my time and energy. That's why I went all out last night, to give you a good time. I think you enjoyed it, as I did. I was going to give you another good time, but I realize now, you are just like every other guy. To full of your self to think of anything else, thinking you're some kind of. of king, and everyone else are all you're...your knights! Well, I am no one's knight. And you Pendrix are certainly no king. So I wish, I could wish you luck in the tournament, but it would be pointless. I am taking you down. That's a promise." And with that she picked up her bag, and walked out.  
  
Pendrix- Great. Two people threatening me already, and we're not even at the Duelist Kingdom yet. Joy.  
  
Well, it's safe to say that Pendrix and Mai's relationship is over. Too bad. Well, on a lighter note, what will happen when the duelists finally reach the Duelist Kingdom? Find out in Chapter 3: The King of Games, coming soon!  
  
Yago13 


End file.
